Blood Plus Saya's Chevalier
by GrimmXEchelonXShipperXNut
Summary: What if story. What if Kai was lead into the tower by Diva's song. What if Kai thought Diva was Saya. What if Kai got bit and killed by Diva and What if Kai became Saya's chevalier. Some what spoiler if you haven't seen Episode 23 and 24
1. Attack

_(Hello all!!! It's been awhile sense I've written so forgive me if I seem a bit, sloppy and such._

_Anyway._

_This is my first "What if..." and my first Blood Plus story. (It's actually a one shot) So do be gentle when giving reviews._

_What if it was Kai who got lead into the tower by Diva's music. What if it was Kai who got attacked. What if it was Kai who got turned into the Chevalier._

_Well, this is what I think. if What if Happened)) ((Also I really hope I got Diva and Kai in character.))_

_-----------------------_

_"I want to look over here Kai!" _

_Kai nodded softly watching his brother. "Alright, just meet back here in an hour...DON'T GO FAR!!" _

_As Riku ran he waved back to Kai, laughing happily. "I won't...I promise!" As he vanished down the road, Kai smiled softly._

_-------------------------- _

That conversation was about an hour ago, and Riku never came back to the spot. Kai was sure he was running a bit late, so he would return to the spot more then onces, but still. No Riku. As more time past, Kai again returned to the spot and he stared down the path that Riku had took to find Saya and then he ran forward. A few moments later, Kai stopped running and he quickly looked around.

"Riku! Hey, Where are you!?"

Kai quietly looked around as he wandered, trying to see which way Riku would of gone and what exactly had stopped him from returning. Worry started to take over, but being the tough street fighter kid he is, Kai wasn't about to show that.

"Riku...Riku!!!"

As time went on, Kai continued and continued looking for Riku and each time he never got any closer to finding him and soon his search lead him to a castle structured building.

"Hmm, nice place..."

-----------

From high in the castle tower, peaking from the toppest window. Diva sat and stared. Her eyes glowing a beautiful sky blue and her lips curled into a wicked smile. Her long black hair and beautiful white dress fluttered in the light breeze and she slowly opened her mouth, and she let out a high pitched tone.

-------

Kai quietly stepped forward looking around quietly, examining the castle as he looked for Riku. As he drew closer he soon stopped as the high pitch tone reached his ears, sounding like a beautiful serenade. The siren tone froze him in his spot, keeping him from moving forward, basically blanking out his brain except for that sound.

"What the?...Is that, Saya?" As the music continued, Kai slowly walked forward, the music drawing him closer and closer to the castle. "Saya?"

As Kai drew closer, Diva's smile grew and she continued to sing, the beautiful tone never falling off cue.

Kai stepped up to the door of the castle and he looked up and he stared at the top window. "Is it?" He then cupped his hands over his mouth and screamed out. "Saya!!"

Diva only smiled hearing the name and she continued singing, giving Kai no clue of who she was.

Kai slowly walked into the building and he looked around and then his eyes landed on the steps and he quickly ran up, his feet and Diva's music being the only thing he could hear. As he made it to the top, Kai looked around quietly, his eyes passing over each of the roses growing along the wall. His attention began to falter towards them, but as the high music continued he was once again hypnotized by it and he continued along his way.

---------

Diva's smile grew even more and she looked up slowly, through the loud tone of music she sang she heard the soft click of Kai's shoes and that is what made her smile. For she again had control of yet another, mindless human. She continued singing, even as the door begin to open and when she looked, Kai was standing there. Door open, his hand gripping the handle tightly as he looked over to her. She again only smiled.

---------

Kai stood quietly in the door way, his hand holding the door knob tightly. He looked over quietly, seeing nothing but the light from outside and the cell bars that were extended from roof to floor in the middle of the room. "Saya?"

As soon as that name was said, Diva closed her mouth and eyes, stopping the music but the smile never left.

Kai blinked at the sudden stop then he slowly walked forward. "Saya, what's going on? How on earth did you get locked in here." Kai then placed his hands on the bar as he stopped and he gripped them softly, looking in. His gaze landing on the Silohette of Diva...or Saya. He thought.

"Saya, we've been looking all over for you. Have you seen Riku...he came this way."

-------

Diva smiled once more. "Open the door..."

------

Kai blinked then he looked side to side then he grabbed the lock on the cell door. "I can't, it's locked."

----

Diva chuckled softly then she slowly stood and using her hand, she led herself to the door and she unlocked it quickly and the door flew open. Kai blinked watching then he looked up to her and suddenly his eyes went wide, but what he realized was to late. Diva's eyes suddenly flew open and she flew forward and took a hold of Kai and slammed him hard into the wall. As Kai's back hit the wall hard the air was knocked out of him but he quickly regained it as he saw Diva's long hair flutter behind her.

---

"What?"

---

As Diva placed her self against Kai she laughed softly and she slowly opened her piercing blue eyes. "You kept calling me Saya...but I'm not Saya. That's my big sister you silly, silly boy."

---

"Your...your sister?"

---

Diva giggled softly and she slowly looked up to Kai, her eyes glowing softly. "Yes, my big sister...you seem to know her. hehe." Kai looked over her quietly as his body began to shake and she smiled softly, feeling his heart beat. "What's wrong pretty boy, you seem scared. Are you alright?" Kai blinked a bit then he quickly shoved her away but she grabbed his wrist and she pulled him close, putting there two bodies together again. "Please, your so warm...and so pretty."

---

Kai blinked once again, his heart was racing even more and his body again began to shake. _"Who is this...I could of sworn it was Saya. She looks just like her!!" _As his mind went on about that Diva smirked softly, showing off her small fangs as her eyes glew more.

---

"Your confused huh? You want to know who I am right?" Kai blinked then he backed up some, Diva never letting go of his wrist.

---

"Well Uh, it'd be nice..but huh. If your Saya's sister then why are you here?"

---

Diva smiled once more and then she backed up and she looked up, Never releasing her grip. "You sure talk about my big sister alot...do you love her?"

---

"Love her? Well of course not...well, I love her as a sister but not love love, well I mean and..."

---

Diva suddenly covered his mouth and she smirked. "My, your even more prettier...hehe. No wonder my big sister is with you." Diva then slowly leaned close, putting her face inches from Kai's face. "You smell REALLY nice...heheh." As Diva kept her self close and as she smelled Kai he watched over in confusion.

---

_"Saya's sister...but why is she acting this way. I don't get it. why is she here. Why was she locked up and...how could she have gotten out." _As he thought of all this, Diva put her mouth into Kai's neck, burying her face. "So nice...the smell. nice." Before anything more could happen, Diva latched her mouth tightly onto Kai's neck and she bit down hard, her fangs extending and piercing Kai's neck. The blood began to pour into her mouth and down his neck and she moaned softly, in pleasure. Her eyes flickering with arousal.

-----------------------

((_Though this is a one shot there's going to be another chapter ((My one shots seem to go on for that long)) and the whole_

_---_

_in my story. Well, it's just a whole "point of view" thing or just a different style that I think fits it. Basically it's part of Diva's point of view and such. I hope it doesn't confuse anyone. HOPE YOU ENJOY!_


	2. Dieing

(_Umm, well. I thought this was going to be a one shot but it seems this is going to be going on a little longer. How long, I'm not sure. Until I'm satisfied. But anyway._

_I tried to keep everyone in character so I hope you enjoy chapter 2._

ENJOY!!!))

--------------------------

As Diva's teeth sunk into his neck Kai's eyes shot wide and he opened his mouth to let out a scream, but nothing came out and Diva giggled softly. Blood slowly began to pour down his neck and it rolled under his shirt and over his chest and it began to soak his shirt and he barred his teeth.

"_It...it...oh my god. It hurts...she's killing me!!" _Kai quickly raised his hands and he placed them on Diva's shoulders and he began to shove her back.

"Get...off of...me."

As Kai shoved, Diva only smiled and she raised her hand and she put it on the back of his neck and she grabbed a hold of his upper arm with her other and she pulled him close, placing there bodies together and she giggled softly, causing more blood to pour into her mouth and down his neck. Soaking his shirt even more and still she giggled, drinking the blood down.

After a few moments, Kai's body began to go limp and Diva loosened her grip on the back of his neck and arm and she laughed softly but then she was suddenly knocked away and she slammed into the cell bars hard and she slid to the ground. Quickly Kai placed his hand over the bite wound and he glared over, breathing hard.

"I told you...to get...off of...me..."

Slowly Diva pushed herself to her knees and her hair fell over her face, and she shook softly a small giggle escaping her. "Pretty boy...that sweet smell. Pretty boy...doesn't love me."

Kai blinked watching then he growled angerly, gripping his neck tightly as blood began to pour between his fingers. "Your out of your mind lady...I don't even know you...and you just bit me...of course I don't love you!"

Diva giggled more and she slowly stood to her feet, keeping her head bowed and keeping her hair over her face. "Oh you poor pretty boy...I want to make you mine." As she said this Kai blinked in confusion then he suddenly gripped his neck tighter and he started to shake violently. "Damn it..."

"Oh no, your dieing...poor pretty boy. Let me make it better." Diva then suddenly whipped up her head, flipping her hair behind her and just as she went to charge a gun went off and Kai gasped as the impact of the bullet slammed her back into the bars and she dropped to the ground.

-------

"Kai, get out of here."

Hearing the demanding voice of David, Kai's brain said run but his legs kept him glued to the floor as his eyes stayed on Diva his body shaking in fear and confusion.

"Kai now!!"

Again, Kai's brain said run yet his legs stayed motionless.

----

David watched quietly, seeing him shake he knew he was scared but that was no excuse to just stand there. Quickly he ran over and he grabbed Kai's arm and he turned him around and he instantly gasped. Kai's hand, his neck, and his shirt was all drowned in blood. His face was pale as a ghost and it was now clear to David why he was shaking. Not only for fear, but the loss of blood and the fact he could die.

Kai looked to David's face and he looked him in the eyes and his eyes went wide as he saw the reflection of himself, The blood and the pale of his face...he suddenly began to breath hard. "I'm...I'm dieing." Seeing the frieght in Kai's eyes David quickly dropped his gun and he pulled Kai close and he looked him in the eyes.

"Relax Kai...I need you to just stay calm. Don't panic and try to keep your breathing normal. Your going to be just fine."

Kai looked back into his eyes and again seeing his own bloody reflection he quickly looked away and he closed his eyes tightly. "I'm dieing...no...I can't die!!"

"Kai!!"

"I don't want to die!"

"KAI!"

Kai quickly shut up and David took a breath. "Stay calm...if you stay relaxed we maybe able to fix you."

Kai blinked then he looked up hearing a distant voice and he looked to the window. "Riku?...Saya!?" David looked to the window hearing the voices as well then he looked over then he gasped as Kai ran into the cell and over to the window.

"Kai!!"

"Saya!!! Riku!!!"

--------------

Outside Riku looked from his spot at the waiting area and he looked over to the tower then he gasped. "Kai!?"

-------------

Kai smiled down to him and he raised his hand and waved and just as he did he suddenly collapsed forward and he stumbled out the window.

---------

As David looked up from his gun he gasped seeing Kai vanish out the window. "Kai!!" Quickly he jumped to his feet and he ran to the window and he reached out for Kai but his finger brushed his foot and he never had a chance.

----------

As Kai fell Riku gasped in horror watching his brother fall to his death.

"KAI!!!"

As David and Riku watched in horror, Kai dropped closer to the ground and just when they thought it was over. Haji came out of no where and snatched Kai up in his arms and he landed gracefully on the ground. Riku blinked some watching then he quickly ran over.

"Kai!"

As he ran up he stopped and he gasped looking to the blood covering Kai's chest and neck and his eyes grew wide as tears began to come.

"K...Kai?..."

David stared down at the three then he quickly pulled out his phone.

"Lewis...I need you at the tower. Yes. Bring Saya."

---

"Yeah? Is Diva there? Alright."

Lewis nodded then he turned looking back to Julia. "We need to find Saya and take her to the tower." Julia watched quietly then she nodded softly.

-----------

A couple moments later, Kai lay on the floor of another room of the tower and David sat at his side and Riku stood hugging Haji tightly as he cried loudly. A few seconds later the door burst open and Lewis, Julia and Saya walked in.

"Mr. David, Lewis told me that..." Saya instantly stopped in mid sentence as she stared down at Kai's dieing body. "...Kai?" As she stared down at his body her eyes grew wide and she began to shake and soon her sword dropped to the ground and she ran over.

"Kai!!"

Before she could get to his side, Haji took a hold of her and pulled her back and she began to struggle and squirm.

"No! Let me go..Kai. KAI!!"

Though she continued to squirm and struggle, Haji kept a tight hold of her and Lewis and Julia watched sadly as Riku cried softly in the corner and David stared down at Kai, who only lay there breathing slower and slower. His body slowly dieing.

"What happen...Please, let me go...Haji, I command you to let me go!! LET ME GO!! KAI!!!"

"Sa...ya.."

Saya instantly fell quiet as did everyone else, and she gasped softly seeing Kai smile softly over to her and tears came to her eyes.

"Saya...it's...it's alright. I'm fine...it's no...no big deal." As he spoke more tears came to Saya's eyes and David turned.

"Julia...I need you to go lock up Diva again. Lewis go with her."

"Don't you want me to call..."

"That won't help...by the time they'll get here..."

"Shut up!!" They all quickly looked to the voice and Riku glared at them all from the corner. "Don't say that...Kai...Kai can't die. He just CAN'T!!!" As Riku cried more, Saya's tears fell and Kai watched sadly and a weak smile came to his face as he whispered.

"I'm sorry..."

(_I had fun doing this chapter. and I thought it would end here but nope, guess it's not a one shot anymore. Anyway._

_I tried and put everyone in character so that's why I had Kai push Diva away from him cause I'm sure that's what he would do. and the whole freakin out about dieing and stuff. Well after watching some of the first episodes of Blood+ I saw how he had reacted when he almost got attacked, he was kinda freaked out so I'm sure he'd be scared of death if it was coming to him like this. and then having him run to the window calling out to Riku and acting like nothing happened. Yeah, sure he'd act that way too. _

_The whole Haji thing, I'm sure he may have done that if he was ordered. So I hope you enjoy this story and I hope the characters are in characters._

_and remember, this is my first "What if..." and Blood+ story so be gentle._

_THANK YOU!) ((I'd like to state my favorite part of this chapter was the talk between David and Lewis. I enjoyed having them talk and having the scene change))_


	3. Chevalier

(_Ok, I have no clue how far this story will be going but I hope your all enjoying it so far. I'm having fun writing this, it's making me sad and I'm just doing my best to keep them in character. I'm just warning that in later chapters some of the characters may get alittle out of character. Well, anyway._

_Here's chapter 3_

_Chevalier_

_(I hope that's how it's spelled)_

_----------------------------------_

As moments died away, David stayed at Kai's side as he watched him slowly die away. His breathing leaving second by second and his face becoming paler and paler. David could see the frieght and sadness in his slowly dullying eyes the words only echoing in his head.

_"I'm dieing...no...I can't die!!" "I don't want to die!" _

David sighed sadly. Through the times they've all been together he had grown a bond with the boy, him and Riku both but mostly Kai. He was just another him only younger and more hot headed and here he was.

Dieing.

Behind him Riku cried softly, again in Haji's arms and at there side Saya stood starring over at Kai, her eyes dulled out in shock as she gripped her sword tightly. Not sure what to think or even to say. Her brother had just been attacked and sadly she wasn't there to help him.

---

Slowly the door opened and Lewis and Julia walked in and Lewis walked over.

"We have Diva locked up again, but I'm not sure how long she'll stay out or even locked up. We have to leave before she wakes up again for if she does..."

"We can't. If we move around to much it will only kill Kai faster. He may only have a few seconds left and were not going to take it away quicker...now where not going anywhere."

"Can't we atleast call?"

"No...that will do no good."

---

As he fell quiet, Haji quietly walked over to Saya's side. "What will you do now, Saya?"

Saya blinked softly but only stood there as though she hadn't heard him, her gaze still on Kai. Him being her only thing on attention. His pale face, his dieing eyes, and his weak smirk that was slowly fading away. Life held on as did he but she knew death would soon take over, even if she didn't know what happened but knowing what did. A Chiropteran attack. No. Something more...Diva.

"Will you let him die?"

Still Saya stayed quiet, her gaze still not leaving Kai. Slowly her mind began to think and her eyes began to flicker red.

"He was attacked by Diva...it was her window he fell from. I smelt her on him. He will die Saya..."

Eyes still flickering red Saya began to grip her sword tightly and with her other hand she began to unsheath it, Diva being the only thing on her mind now.

"Will you let him die?" As Haji went on, Saya's eyes went full glowing red and just as she fully had the sword drawn, the soft sob from Riku brought her back to normal and she jumped slightly. "...Riku."

As the soft sob went on tears came to her eyes and she quickly shook them away, placing her hand on the top of her blade and she gripped it tightly.

"Haji, I need you to go over to Kai..."

Hearing this, Haji bowed softly and he walked over and he nealed down over Kai.

Saya watched quietly then she gripped her blade tightly and she winced softly and blood began to drip to the ground and she slowly made her way over, leaving drop after drop of blood behind. "Mr. David, please...step aside."

David blinked and he looked back and as she stepped up Haji looked over. "Excuse us David...please."

David blinked once more then he stood and he backed up a bit and Saya nealed down at Kai's side, her hand still on the blade, blood still dripping.

"Kai..."

"Saya, whatever it is your doing...just do it and get it over with because I...I don't want to die. I can't...I can't leave Riku behind or...or you. I just can't."

Saya nodded softly watching and she slowly raised her hand from her blood covered blade and she put her wounded hand to her lips and she poured the blood into her mouth. She then pulled her hand away and she leaned forward some and she looked down at Kai, their faces being inches apart. As the two looked eye to eye, it was like time stopped and Kai smiled weakly and his eyes slowly began to close.

"Thank you...Saya."

Saya then without a word nealed down and she put her lips to Kai's and she pressed them hard against his own, slowly opening her mouth. As she did, Kai parted his lips as his life finally slipped away from him and the blood began to pour into his mouth and it over flowed and some of it slipped between there lips and down his face and it joined the rest of his on the ground. Minutes passed and Saya pulled away and she looked down to Kai, sadness feeling her eyes.

"David...I need you to now take his hand..."

David blinked quietly then he looked down to Kai's body and he took a hold of his hand and he gripped it softly.

"Haji...hold him down."

Haji instantly did as commanded and he placed his hands on Kai's shoulders and he pushed him down against the floor.

"Riku I...I need you to look away...please."

Riku looked over sobbing still. "Saya?"

Tears again began to fall from Saya's eyes. "Riku..please just do it!" Riku jumped slightly at her raised voice and he looked over to Kai in confusion.

Suddenly Kai's eyes shot open and he began to shake violently causing David, Lewis, Julia and Riku to all jump and watch in horror.

Haji pressed Kai more into the ground, watching all of this calming and not taking his eyes from the body he spoke. "Hold his hand tightly and don't let go..."

David blinked then he quickly tightened his grip and he did nothing but watched in horror and pure terror as Kai's body convulsed like crazy.

"Kai? Saya, what's going on? What's wrong with Kai...why is he doing that? WHY!?"

"Riku please...JUST LOOK AWAY!!" After raising her voice, more tears began to fall and she let her head drop and her body began to shake. "Please...just only for a moment...look away...ple...please..."

Riku looked away from Kai's body slowly and from out of no where Julia pulled him into a tight hug and he let the tears fall. "Julia...what's going on. What's wrong with Kai, what's going on. Please...please tell me. What's wrong? Will he be ok? Please!?" As he cried Julia watched in sadness then she closed her eyes and she hugged him tightly and Lewis watched the two sadly.

After a few moments, Kai suddenly stopped and his body plopped to the ground and his eyes closed and he was completly still.

David stared down at him confusion, depression and hurt had control of him. Not knowing what exactly had happen and sad to see it happen to such a strong boy and he was hurt just knowing there wasn't a damned thing he could do.

Haji slowly pulled away and he climbed to his feet and he walked to Saya's side and he bowed silently. "What is your command?"

Saya stared down at Kai's body then she closed her eyes. "Please...comfort Riku."

"As you wish..." Haji then stood and he walked over to Julia and she softly handed over Riku and he instantly hugged Haji.

"Haji, what's happened? Is Kai...is Kai dead? Is he alright?" As Riku went on with the questions Haji only stared down at him, keeping him tight in his arms.

"Lewis! Make the call."

"Yes sir."

As everyone began to do there things, Saya just stood there and she stared at Kai. A tear ran down her face and dropped to the ground, mixing with there blood.

---------------

(_I love how I ended this story and I was actually glad on how I made Saya react with everything especially with Riku, I'm sure if Kai got attacked like that or if something was going happen she'd tell him to turn away._

_Well, there's chapter 3. Hope you like_

_Read and Review. THANK YOU!_


	4. Chevalier or Human?

(_Ya know those chapters that you have to keep erasing all your work and start again about a thousand times? well, this was one of them. It was a pain and I could not get a good flow, but I think I've finally got it and this turned out to be my favorite chapter ((So far))_

_Dang...I forgot what else I was going to put. Well I hope you enjoy it._

_---_

_Chapter 4_

_Chevalier or Human?_

_---------------------------_

As moments and hours passed, Saya and them had left "The Zoo" leaving all that had happened behind.

Did Diva ever wake up, will she give chase?

Nobody cared at the moment.

They were only worried about Kai at the moment. For he was now laying in one of the hospital beds of the hospital room. Wires connected to him. As he lay there unconsious, the only sound coming from him being the heart monitor.

Down the hall in one of the rooms Riku sat down in his bed listening sadly to the heart monitor, every beep putting more sadness into him. As he continued to listen, tears began to fill his eyes and his body began to shake softly and he softly began to sob.

----

As he sobbed Julia and Lewis stood outside his door listening to him queitly.

"He should of never witnessed that happening. He's completly lost and now he knows something is wrong with Kai...we should of taken him out of the room."

"It's to late now. He's already witnessed it and theres nothing we can do to change that. Eventually will have to tell him what happened."

Julia nodded lightly then she sighed and she turned. "Will have to talk to David..." She then walked down the hall and Lewis sighed and he turned and went down the other way.

------------------

Standing outside of the hospital room Saya stared through the glass and she watched Kai quietly, her eyes filled with tears as she gripped her still bloody sword with her still bloody hand.

As she watched Haji quietly stepped from the shadows and he placed his hand on her shoulder. "You shouldn't feel sad...that was all you could do and he wanted it."

"I know Haji but...but this shouldn't be happening. I...I didn't want this to happen."

"I know, but it was the only way."

Saya nodded softly then she quickly turned and she buried her face in Haji's chest. "Oh Haji, why did this have to happen. Why couldn't I just have a normal life, like everyone else. WHY!?" Haji watched her quietly then he wrapped his arms around her softly and he held her close and he let her cry.

---------------

"Why didn't you tell any of us to take Riku out of the room when Saya gave Kai her blood? It would of made things so much better and the boy wouldn't have to deal with it."

"Even if we took him out of the room it wouldn't make a difference, come Kai's birthday he wouldn't see his brother a day older and he'd began to wonder what's up and he would began to ask questions."

"It would be better then letting him witness first hand Kai basically having a seisure!"

"Lewis, there was nothing we could of done..." With that Lewis fell quiet and he nodded and left the room and David sighed and returned to his work.

-------------

Back at the hospital room, Saya pulled away from Haji and she wiped the tears away. "I'm sorry Haji..."

"Don't be, you've done nothing wrong."

Saya blinked then she chuckled softly. "No, I got your shirt wet...that's why I'm sorry."

Haji blinked then he smiled softly and he shook his head. "No, there is no need to be sorry for that."

Saya then nodded softly and she looked over to Kai. "Do you think he'll be angry?"

Haji blinked once more. "Kai?"

"Yes, do you think he'll be angry with me for what I've done to him?"

"Of course not."

Saya then nodded. "Alright..." Saya then turned to the window and her and Haji watched Kai quietly, as Julia walked up.

"Has he made any movements?"

Hearing her, the two turned and Saya stepped up. "Ms. Julia!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, it's alright."

"So, any movement."

"No..."

Julia nodded softly and she looked into the room and she sighed a bit. "Well, that's expected...he should be waking soon though." Saya then nodded softly and she looked over to Kai and the three fell quiet.

-----------------

As hours passed, Saya and Haji returned to there room and Julia sat in the 2nd room of the hospital room typing away on her computer, looking over diagrams and pictures of Kai's brain.

"Anything unusual?"

Julia quickly turned in her chair hearing the sudden voice then she smirked. "Oh, David...No, nothing yet."

David blinked and he walked over and looked to the screens. "Strange, it's been hours, usually there would be some change by now."

Julia nodded then she looked to the screen. "Yes, but it seems Kai is fighting off the genes. As though he doesn't want Saya's blood." David blinked and he walked up and he leaned in and he looked at the diagrams as Julia pointed. "You can see that he is changing, but barely."

As she spoke David nodded every now and then then he stood tall and he sighed some. "He's fighting it off. Though he asked for it he's fighting back, trying to get rid of it." David then turned and he and Julia looked into the room at Kai. "He's fighting a losing battle..."

Julia only nodded in agreement.

-------------------

Down the hall, Lewis sat quietly on the bed next to Riku's and he stared down at him fast asleep. His small body shaking and tears in his closed eyes.

"You poor child, going through all these hard ships..." Lewis then closed his eyes and he rest his head in his hands and he sat quietly at Riku's side, listening to him sleep softly.

----------------

In another room, Saya lay quietly in bed. She stared quietly up at the ceiling with Haji watching her as he sat quietly at her side. As she lay there she let the sounds of the heart monitor slip into her ears and sadness took over again and she held out her hand. "Haji..." Without a word, Haji reached out and took her hand and he gripped it tightly. "Play for me...and block out the sound." Haji then nodded and he pulled out his Cello and he began to play, the music travelling the ship and into the ears of David, Lewis, Julia and even Riku. And as he played, he watched Saya quietly as her hand hung off the bed and her eyes filled with sadness. He understood her pain and he would always be there for her.

As he continued playing time and time passed, Riku slept and Saya lay.

Lewis sighed and David thought.

Julia typed away and the screen flashed.

Pictures and Diagrams.

Kai and Chiropterans.

She looked over everything quietly, glancing into the other room every now and then. Looking for a movement but nothing came but the beep of the heart monitor and still the diagrams showed little of change, the loosing battle still raging on. _"Kai what on earth are you thinking..." _As she continued, Haji's music grew louder and quicker as he continued playing and everyone continued to listen, as they did there own things.

-------------

In the hospital room, Kai lay there silently his breath coming slowly. Suddenly, like nothing his hand grasped the sheets tightly and the monitor began to beep faster as his heart rate mysteriously began to rise. He then arched his back and he let out a blood curttling (sp) scream.

That jolted everyone.

-----------------------

_Well there ya go, there's chapter 4. Hope you likey._

_Now, the part where Haji smiles. I'm not sure if he's ever smiled in the show. ((Except Episode 26 or somewhere around there.)) WHEN EVER Riku caught him smiling. ((That made me angry they didn't show it) but yeah, I just had to make Haji smile so sorry for making him out of character._

_And the whole part where Kai is "Fighting a loosing battle" well, that's basically how I see Kai dealing with that. Cause he's a punk and we all see how he kept trying to fight David on that one episode (srry, I'm not good at remembering numbers) and I just see him as the type who wouldn't let a Chiropterans blood take over just like that._

_So, anyway. Hope you enjoyed. Read and Review plz and keep an eye out for Chapter 5!!_

_((Also I hope the title is good))_


	5. Diva

(_This chapter...took FOREVER!!!! I swear this will be the last time I put a song into one of my stories. Lol. It's really hard trying to match up the words so the song will fit (Curse you Diva) ((To get the link to the song, go to my profile (it should be on my first page and stuff and it should be there)_

_Anyway, srry it took so long to get this up. I wanted this to be a good chapter and I wanted Diva's song in it. This chapt may be a bit out of the story (I don't think it is) but, I had fun doing this chapter and I also enjoyed reading it as I played the song and stuff (TOOK ME FOREVER!!) anyway. _

_I think, if you want to make this chapter fun. Go to open the link, let the video load and before you start reading, put the song on 40 (seconds). At then start the song. (Trust me, it makes the chapter awesome and though it maybe a bit off with some lines and such, it's close enough and awesome!!)_

_ENJOY CHAPTER 5-DIVA_

_--------------------------------------_

"Amshel..."

Amshel looked up from his spot at his table and he gazed over to Solomon who stood starring out the window. "Yes brother?"

Solomon pointed softly out the window. "Music...Diva's going to start singing again..."

(_Starting this line, start the song ) _Amshel looked up blinking, and the soft background music came to his ears along with Diva's soft voice, He listened to it then he smiled. "So it seems...wonderful." The music continued and Amshel closed his eyes listening as Solomon stared out the window quietly listening as well, to them the song was hypnotizing. One of the reasons they all fell as a Chevalier to her. (_Diva should be done singing by now and background music should be going (1:00-1:05)_

Up in her tower, Diva closed her mouth softly, and she swayed softly to the background music letting it take over her, as it overwelmed her. Though her song, she became hypnotized by it as well, giving her the reason to fall in love with it. After a few long moments, Diva slowly opened her mouth and her song began. ( _Right after line stop at 1:20 (ON THE SPOT)_

_----------------------------_

Back At the Red Shield, Julia, David, and Lewis all surrounded Kai's bed as he continued to let out his screams and outside the room Saya, Haji and Riku watched in sadness. "What's going on Saya...why is Kai screaming?" Saya shook her head in reply. She was just as lost as Riku was, even if she had given Kai her blood. Haji never reacted this way when she had given him her blood, so Kai's screams were all new to her. "What about yesterday, what had happened to Kai back at that place...his body, why did he react like that? Saya, tell me!!" Saya opened her mouth to reply, but she quickly shut it and she shook her head and slowly a tear fell. "Saya..." "Riku, you must learn to take no for an answer...she will give an answer when she is fully ready." Riku blinked at the tear and Haji's words, then he nodded softly and he backed up, sadness taking over.( _After line, start song)_

---------------

"_Cano tasay noni, cano nimono. Kimah strata taday dato, nimo stprey datoo." ( After, stop at 1:45))_

"She seems very happy, has she been out lately?"

Solomon shrugged softly and he slowly turned from the window. "I wouldn't know, I haven't been watching over her...usually Nathan is always with her."

Amshel nodded softly then he looked to the window. "Well, what ever she's been doing...she's awfully happy." ( _After,_ _Start song ((lyrics are under this line)) _

"_Cano tasay noni cano nimono. Kamay sitodo lada nibonimoe!..." (Stop 2:12)_

Solomon only nodded in reply, and he looked out the window in silence. "Yes...she is."

---------------------

Riku sat quietly in his room, he had his knees hugged to his chest as he stared sadly at his feet, which he tapped softly on the bed every now and then. The lights were off leaving him in darkness. He had locked himself in, chairs and a table sat infront of the door, showing he wanted no one to come in or himself to get out.

_"What about yesterday, what had happened to Kai back at that place...his body, why did he react like that? Saya, tell me!!" _

"_Saya..." _

_"Riku, you must learn to take no for an answer...she will give an answer when she is fully ready." _

As he went through his memories, soft music began to fill his ears. ( _After line, back track to 1:45 and play line again)_

"_Cano tasay noni cano nimono. Kamay sitodo lada nibonimoe!..."_

Riku quickly jolted up. "That music...Saya?"

"_Kahmen di sono soda nimo, Kahmen mayto no sildo hisa day astro, Misa day niatoe..."_

As Diva sang out, Riku listened worriedly to her voice and down the hall Kai continued to scream, and slowly Saya brought her hands to her ears, Diva's notes growing higher and Haji watched with a blank stare and she softly covered her ears as the notes only grew higher. Her voice was killing, the song piercing Saya's ears like knives. Growing as high as it possible could, for a Queen that is... "Diva" ( _By the time you read (Diva) you should be at 3:16 so read along with background music.)_

As the the four reacted to the song, Diva danced around in her tower room, twirling here and there as the background music played Her hair swaying side to side. She waved her hands around her, placing them over her chest every now and then and as she began to sing again,( _Around this line_ (_By 3:37) Diva should be singing in her high voice(Read lines with music) _her voice grew higher as she went Solomon and Amshel both sat in silence, lost in words and her music, listening to her notes as well as they continued to pitch higher, climbing. The end coming close. Her song growing stronger, her voice growing higher.

(_As Diva begins singing in words, you should be here (from there on out let the song play as you read.) _"That song...I can hear it. She's singing again...just like she had long ago. When...When she killed Joel." As Saya held her hands over her ears, Haji stepped forward seeing her body began to shake. Diva's tone in voice rising as her song came closer and closer to it's end. Saya's eyes slowly began to go wide as Diva's song and Kai's screams mixed. She tightened her grip on her ears...Diva's voice rising higher and higher and as it came to it's last tone, Kai's screaming seemed to become louder as though he too were singing and then as Diva instantly stopped,( _by these lines, the song should be over.)_ Kai collapsed, silence. Riku and Saya both cried softly.

------------------------

(_This took forever, I repeat FOREVER. and I did all I could to make the song fit the story and the parts and such. So don't rip my head off if I don't have the song matching the parts ON THE SPOT! (I'd like to see any of you try doing this crap! it's NOT EASY!) also, srry if the chapter is to short but I wanted to end it were Diva stops the song and such._

_Well, I don't think I have anything else to say but. Hope you enjoyed the chapt, see ya Chapt 6 (Also if ya don't do all the music and stuff right the first time, don't worry...you'll get it)_

_Also, if it wasn't for sorakairiaxel (from Youtube) I would never have gotten lyrics (closet to fitting the words of the song) then this chapter probably wouldn't have happened. So, give credit for that to._

_(I would love alot of reviews for this chapter, and opinions on how you people thought I did on the chapter (with matching the song and words ((Remember, first time doing something like this so, don't be TOO harsh)_

_ENJOY!!_


	6. Saya's Chevalier

(_Well, I had fun with this chapter. One reason was because I knew exactly what I wanted so I pretty much flew through this chapter (not blindly, but, I typed this baby up fast)_

_ENJOY!!_

_---------------_

Hours pass, and all has fallen quiet on the ship. Saya and Riku have cried dry and everyone had left the hospital room. Even Kai. For he now stood at the front of the boat, starring silently out into the sea, letting the breeze hit his face.

"Kai..."

Kai quickly turned and looked, and Saya was standing only a few feet away, looking down. "I went in to check on you but you were gone, Ms. Julia told me you had woken up again and just left...hehe, I figured you'd do that."

Kai blinked softly watching her, then he smiled. "You should know by now I don't like to stay in one place for long, besides...I hate hospitals."

Saya chuckled softly and she looked over, a smile coming to her face. "Ever since you messed up your arm...dad told me how you had been after..."

"Yeah...Leave it to dad." Kai then turned back to looking to the sea and he sighed softly, and Saya slowly walked up and she stood beside him. "Does it hurt..."

Kai blinked softly, then he raised his hand and he put it over the bandage. "Tell ya the truth...I didn't exactly notice it." With that Saya nodded softly and she looked down, her hair falling forward and covering her eyes.

"Thought so..."

Kai blinked softly, then he looked down a bit. "I heard singing Saya..." Saya instantly shot her gaze over to him and her eyes went wide, and Kai continued. "It was high pitched and loud yet...it was beautiful and...I don't know, serene."

Saya began to shake softly as Kai spoke of the song, Diva's song. If he could hear it that would only mean one thing.

"Kai..."

"No matter what I did though, no matter how hard I screamed. It still came for me, it had a hold on me...like it was hypnotizing me or something."

"Kai?"

"I had no clue where it was coming from, but it was stuck in my ears...no matter what I did."

"Kai, please!"

"David and Julia explained something to me though...The bite, and then, when you gave me your blood." Saya instantly fell quiet, and her body shook even more and worry filled her eyes. "I read Joel's Diary remember, Yeah, I understood that stuff too...but I was surprisingly confused of this, but, thanks to them I...I get it now."

Saya shook more and memories began to flood in.

Haji and Kai both laying on the ground motionless, her putting both there boths together and transferring her blood over, there shaking bodies. Haji's motionless stare...A Chevalier. Haji had and is Saya's Chevalier...Kai will now be the same.

"I'm not going to be dieing...I'm now stuck at the age of 17, for as long as time could tell. I won't grow old and I'll be stuck as a bratty little kid for the rest of my life, and Riku...heh, he'll eventually become MY big brother. I'll be known as a Chevalier...Saya's...Chevalier." Kai then quickly shook his head and he gripped the railing tightly, and he looked away from Saya. "But that music, that girl...since she bit me I've been fighting myself. That song had me wanting to go and find her again, but then...I thought of what you did, and how you gave me your blood. And after David and Julia told me about what had happened to Haji and after reading Joel's Diary, I realized what had to be done." Kai slowly turned to Saya and she blinked softly. "I was given your blood Saya, I'm now your Chevalier." Kai then sighed and he let his head drop some. "But the fact that I'm basically your servent isn't going to fit me well." He then looked over smiling. "Do I have to wear a suit and play a cello?"

With that comment Saya smiled happily and she ran up and wrapped her arms around Kai tightly, and he began to squirm and she laughed happily.

Suddenly, Riku came out of no where and jumped the two happily. "Kai, your ok!" Kai and Saya both looked up, and the three smiled happily.

--------------------

Down along the deck, David, Lewis, and Julia stood in the shadows and they watched the three quietly. "Look at how happy they all look, it's cute. Haha."

Julia nodded in agreement and David shook his head softly, closing his eyes. "He took it different then I expected..."

"Come now David, he's just fine...besides, he's almost exactly like you. You'd take being Chevalier the SAME way."

David quickly looked over and he glared some and both Julia and Lewis laughed out happily, and he only shook his head in disgust and disagreement.

------------

Up on the roof, Haji slowly looked away from the three and he looked down to Saya, Kai, and Riku. Who were running around, playing, and jumping around with each other. Each laughing happily as though nothing had ever gone wrong, and this was nothing but a private cruise. No, they were all happy go lucky, like a family should be. Deep down though, they all knew there was a change and it would stick with them all through the rest of there lives, and nothing could change that change and soon, that change would have to be shown. For Kai now has a much bigger job. He must protect his younger sister, who is now considered his master. He must follow and obey her every rule, wiether it brings death or not. For he is her Chevalier, just like Haji was. He'll have to do all that he does, and bare the fact he can't eat, sleep, or even die. Immortal. Stuck as a servent for a queen, for Saya.

For he was now Saya's Chevalier.

From here, to the end of time. David, Lewis, Julia, and Riku's time.

(_Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sadly, it's the last one of this story. (Yes, I've actually ended it) but don't worry, I have my other Blood Plus story. "Knights of A Queen" and Ironicly it's about Diva and her Chevalier. (I laughed at that while doing chapter 2, but hey, can't leave Diva out)_

_hope you like it anyway, read and review._


End file.
